


Fantasies

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: Dangan Ronpa Oneshots [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishimondo prompt from tumblr "Ishimaru daydreaming about mondo and geting all blushy blushy uwu."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasies

[oops it turned into smut]

 _Mondo Oowada.  
_ Just the name alone was enough to get Ishimaru flustered and hot, but that wasn't something that he would ever admit to anyone. And besides, getting flustered was never enough. He had to go further.

He waited until after-hours, when he was positive there would be no more visits to the boy's bathroom. Leaning up against the wall of the boy's bathroom, his hand slipped under the waistband of his trousers and underpants, curling a hand around his cock. Jesus, he was already hard.

He thought of him again, of Mondo, and his face reddened as he stroked himself, his breath coming in fast, heavy gasps. He quietly whispered the other's name to himself, over and over as he did, the heat building up in his stomach almost becoming too much to handle.

That was, until a voice pierced the still silence of the bathroom air.

"...Ishi?"

His hand flew out of his hand and Ishimaru whipped around, his face now red not with pleasure, but with embarrassment as he came face-to-face with the man he'd been fantasizing about only moments earlier.

“M-M-Mondo!” He squeaked, hiding his hands instinctively behind his back. “I d-didn't realize you were still here and I—!”

He was cut off abruptly by the other man's lips on top of his own, and Ishimaru's red eyes widened in surprise as his hands moved to press lightly against Mondo's toned chest.

When he finally pulled back, Mondo grinned crookedly.

“Want me to help?”

They didn't do too much talking after that, considering that Mondo's head found a good place between Ishimaru's thighs and the hall monitor was busy trying not to cry out too loud so as not to attract any attention.


End file.
